


Baguette Assault

by MannyTheSavage1



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, based off of a silly idea on discord, but that's only mentioned, dont keep moca from her bread, if you squint you can see RanTsugu, kinda serious except for moca beating tomoe with stale bread, moca and papa yamabuki highkey ship tomosaaya, really tomoe? your weakness is stale bread?, sana and jun call tomoe uncle even though she's a girl cause she's ikemen af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24204754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MannyTheSavage1/pseuds/MannyTheSavage1
Summary: Tomoe gets all of Afterglow banned from Yamabuki Bakery for two weeks by not bringing Sana and Jun back before their bedtime. Moca's not happy with that and beats Tomoe with a stale baguette. Ran and Tsugumi patch her up and get an explanation as to why.
Relationships: Udagawa Tomoe/Yamabuki Saaya
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Baguette Assault

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, it's me again. I know I should update my first fic before going onto another one, but quite honestly I've hit a bit of writer's block on that idea and thought to get me out of said block, I should shift my focus onto something else. Cue a silly idea on a public discord of Moca beating Tomoe with a stale baguette for getting the band banned from Yamabuki Bakery. and then this came to life! I hope you all enjoy; comments and kudos are all very appreciated!

“Ow! Ow! Ow! Easy easy! Its swollen”! Came the belligerent cries of pain from a one Tomoe Udagawa as Ran and Tsugumi were tending to her face in the back of Hazawa Coffee after it had closed for the day.

“Then sit still Tomoe, will you?! Can’t do anything if you keep spazzing out when we try and put the ice pack on!” was Ran’s equally loud reply, thanking the stars that it was late in the day and there was no more customers.

“Ran-chan is right, just take it easy and let us just do our thing. It’s just an ice pack.” Tsugumi added in a gentler tone than the rebellious red noodle had.

“Alright alright, I’ll sit still. Thanks, by the way you two.” Replied Tomoe, finally calming down and letting the ice packs be applied to the swollen parts of her face, namely her lower left jaw and right eye.

Tsugumi smiled back at the drummer, “Anytime Tomoe-chan! Just be careful out there next time”.

“No problem but run by me how you got these bruises again?” was Ran’s equally concerned, but gruffer response. “You said Moca started beating you with a stale baguette after she had found out Yamabuki-san banned all of us from the bakery for two weeks? That makes no sense”.

“You’re tellin’ me Ran, I didn’t know Moca was that strong either or where she found that baguette. Though I gotta hand it to her, she’s got a mean swing there. Could make it to the baseball team at school if she wanted to”. Came her response.

“What’d you do that warranted that and us getting banned from Yamabuki bakery anyways? You’ve always been on Yamabuki-san’s good side since we were kids, plus you started dating his daughter. So, what gives?” Ran asked. She was being thrown for a loop here.

“Kind of a silly reason, but I may have lost track of time and brought Sana and Jun back home a little too late when they asked me to look after ‘em for the afternoon”. Tomoe sheepishly replies while rubbing the back of her head.

“… Tsugumi”. Ran started.

“Yes Ran-chan”? She gulped.

“Hold me back before I give Tomoe what’s good for her”? She had started cracking her knuckles.

“R-ran-chan, let’s think this through for a second, okay? Tomoe-chan probably didn’t mean to take Sana and Jun back so late to their house. Right Tomoe-chan”? was Tsugumi frightened response, putting herself in between the vocalist and the drummer, arms wide open.

“Yeah, I didn’t mean to, and I said I was sorry for it when I did bring them back!” Tomoe had put her hands up in defense, sweating bullets at the thought of the rest of her face getting swollen by Ran’s hands.

Seeing how both Tsugumi and Tomoe got defensive, Ran backs off on punching the drummer, preferring to rather verbally scold Tomoe for this “Still. Accident or not, you were given a responsibility and failed to uphold it. No apology is going to get you out of this unless you can prove to Yamabuki-san that you are trustworthy again with your actions. Yeah I don’t go there unless I’m with Moca, and Tsugumi and Himari aren’t as frequent visitors as you or Moca, but you do realize that what you did does give us all a bad rap? and with a band rap we may not get invited to play at any festivals by the rest of downtown, right? Yeah it was an accident, but it’s their younger kids we’re talking about here”.

“Ran-chan has a point. This isn’t Saaya-chan where she’s old enough, this is Sana and Jun we’re talking about. They’re still young. It makes sense their parents were worried. Just be more conscious of the time next time, alright Tomoe-chan”?

Tomoe can’t help but smile at the lesson she just received, “You two really have a way with words dontcha? I’ll see what I can do then. Thanks”. And her smile went from a small contemplative one to the large fanged one that spread across her face.

“Wait, you’re not thinking of going over and asking are you”? Ran asked, raising an eyebrow worriedly.

“I am! What kind of person would I be if I didn’t try to regain the trust of those what put the safety of their kids in my hands?! I wouldn’t be able to live it down”! Was Tomoe’s response, brash as ever as she thumped her fist on her chest, causing Ran and Tsugumi to look at her sheepishly.

_Ding-a-Ling~_ came from the front door. “Anyone here? Tsugumi-chan, Hazawa-san”? Asked the very familiar voice. A voice that caused a massive lump to form in Tomoe’s throat.

Tsugumi responded almost immediately, “Be right there Saaya-chan! Just give me a moment while I finish doing some things for tomorrow!”

“Is Tomoe back there? I need to talk to her about something”. And the lump grew larger with that question.

“Uh, yeah, but she’s not feeling well, could you wait a bit?” Tsugumi tried buying time considering the shape Tomoe’s face was in now was not the best.

“Yeah, I’m back here. What is it Saaya?” Tomoe interjected after clearing her throat, startling her bandmates.

“I just want to talk about what happened the other day with my dad. Is that fine? Promise it won’t take long”. Came her response.

“Sure, be right there”! As she stood up off the stool, Tsugumi and Ran looked at her worriedly.

Ran spoke first, “If going out there and talking with her is what you feel is the right choice, go for it. I’m not going to stop you”.

“Y-yeah! We’ll be right here in the back just in case”! Tsugumi added, patting Tomoe on the shoulder.

Tomoe couldn’t help but give them a wide smile and a thumbs up, despite it stinging a little to do smile, “Thanks guys, what would I do without ya? Be right back”! As Tomoe made her way to the front of the café to greet her girlfriend, she took a step back when she noticed Saaya’s younger siblings had tagged along. Saaya had reciprocated her action, putting her hands over her mouth seeing the state the other drummer’s face was in.

“Tomoe, are you okay? What happened”? Saaya inquired, worried she got into a fight at night after dropping Sana and Jun off at home.

Deflecting the question, Tomoe herself asked, “I’ll tell ya in a bit. You said you have something to talk to me about”?

“Uncle Tomoe”! Came the elated cries from both Sana and Jun as they rushed to hug the drummer, not fully paying attention to the fact her face was banged up. “We should go back to the ramen place again next week uncle Tomoe! It was really tasty”!

“Really? Haha, glad you liked it, maybe next time we can take Saaya too. Whaddaya say”? Tomoe reciprocated the elatedness, bringing them into a bear hug, “But anyways, I gotta talk with your sis about something, so mind giving us a moment”? She asks of them, ruffling their hair before standing back up to meet Saaya’s cerulean eyes.

“Okay, we’ll wait in the back then with Tsugu-chan”! The two exclaimed as they made their way to the back of the café to find the pianist.

Again, Tomoe couldn’t help but smile “Haha, always a pair of bundles of energy aren’t they, eh Saaya? Anyways, what’s up”?

“Well first off, what happened to your face? You didn’t get mugged on the way home last night, did you”? She had asked, tenderly touching the swollen areas of the redhead’s face.

“Uh, no, not at all. Moca kind of beat me with a stale piece of bread after learning I got all of Afterglow banned from your guys’ place for two weeks. I’ve been here since it happened with Ran and Tsugu patching me up, so the swelling doesn’t get too bad. Though I gotta say, that’s the last time I’m pissin’ off Moca. Yeesh…” she answered, nervously pulling on the collar of her shirt.

Saaya’s eyes widened at the revelation, “Oh, I never knew Moca had it in her to leave someone like that. God forbid we ever run out of her favorite breads one day… But say, you mind if we go outside for a bit?”

“Uh, s-sure. Needed some fresh air honestly, ahaha”! Tomoe responded, sheepishly rubbing the back of her head again. “Lead the way”. As they made their way outside, Tomoe noticed two things: 1) How refreshing the nighttime breeze felt to breathe in, and 2) Saaya’s dad waiting outside “Y-Yamabuki-san, pleasure to see you tonight! You wouldn’t happen to have business with Tsugu’s parents would ya”? the drummer stuttered out, not expecting him to be here at all considering she thought he wasn’t entirely in the best mood with her.

Mr. Yamabuki couldn’t help but chuckle at how spastic Tomoe was coming off upon seeing her. “It’s a pleasure to see you too Tomoe. And no, I don’t have business with the Hazawa’s. In actuality, I have some with you. Mind if we sit down on the bench Tomoe”?

“S-s-sure!” After they had sat down Tomoe began, “So again, I’m sorry I brought Sana and Jun home late the other night. Truthfully had lost track of time. I- “

Mr. Yamabuki raises his hand, cutting her off, “Tomoe, it’s fine. Things happen. Yes while at first I was not the happiest person alive seeing as the woman my precious Saaya trusts so much with her life bring home my little kids back home so late, it also was rather extremely busy all afternoon so I wasn’t in the right mind afterwards, plus from what Sana and Jun keep saying, they really enjoyed themselves staying up that late going to that ramen place with you. So, I’m not going to ban you all form the bakery for the whole two weeks. However, despite that, I feel it is still necessary to reprimand you for it, as a lesson to be conscious of for next time. All of Afterglow has to pay 20% more at the bakery for the two weeks. How’s that sound”?

“Honestly, that doesn’t sound too bad to me. Moca’s going to be pissed though. Yamabuki-san, you got yourself a deal!” Tomoe exclaims, putting her hand for him to shake, which Mr. Yamabuki accepts.

“Also, all of Afterglow has to man the shop next weekend. We’re going on vacation, so we need someone to man the bakery. Think you can handle it”?

“Of course! Should be cinch, Yamabuki-san”!

“Please, call me dad. You and Saaya are in it for the long haul, no? Besides, you’ve basically been family since you could walk”! Mr. Yamabuki let out a hearty chuckle at that last statement, causing both Tomoe and Saaya to go scarlet in the face.

“Papa! Yamabuki-San!” the pair of drummers whined out “We’re still in high school! Give it another 10 years will you”?!

“Alright alright, but promise me both of you will stay together? You two are good for each other I swear. Better chemistry between you two than between your mother and I Saaya”! Mr. Yamabuki lets out another hearty chuckle, only furthering the scarlet tones on their faces, now matching Tomoe’s hair color.

“Promise”! the two yelled out in unison only to notice that and start laughing with each other.

“Ah, to be young and in love. Must be nice. Well, I’ll be getting Sana and Jun and be heading off, got to open up shop early and all. You two love birds take care”!

“Have a good night Yamabuki- I mean dad”! Tomoe yelled out after Mr. Yamabuki stood up and made his way back to the bakery.

“Yeesh, he can be worse than Moca at times” Saaya deadpanned.

“You can say that again. Makes me wonder what would happen if we got both of them in the same room as us” Tomoe snarked back. “Say, want to grab some ramen before I take ya home Saaya? My treat. ~ “

“Sure, lead the way then Yamabuki Tomoe~” Saaya teased out.

“Excuse me, I believe it’d be Udagawa Saaya. Anyways, let’s get going before this new place I found closes. They got a mean pork ramen and something the chef calls ‘Princess Fried Rice’. Supposed to be their specialty, but ya know me, can’t say no to old fashioned ramen”!

“Oh Tomoe, guess papa is right…” Saaya states as she plants a kiss on Tomoe’s swollen jawbone.

“I guess he is. And hey, it kind of feels better now! Now let’s hurry before they close”! Tomoe exclaimed as she locked hands with the pinkette, leading the way to some delicious ramen.


End file.
